


«Мы любим тебя» [“We love you”]

by Katherine93



Series: Пожалуйста, останься навсегда [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Steve Rogers, Avengers Endgame Fix it, I didn't understand time travel so, M/M, Miscarriage mention, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Pregnant Bucky Barnes, Альфа Стив, Мстители Финал Фикс Ит, Омега Баки, омегаверс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine93/pseuds/Katherine93
Summary: История о том, что случилось со Стивом во время его путешествия во времени.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Пожалуйста, останься навсегда [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995859
Kudos: 16





	«Мы любим тебя» [“We love you”]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["We love you"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431946) by [nonotwithoutyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonotwithoutyou/pseuds/nonotwithoutyou). 



> Примечания автора:
> 
> Окей, во-первых, я что, единственная не совсем поняла, как работает эта штука с перемещением во времени? Поэтому и была написана эта дополнительная глава, основанная на том, что я увидела и додумала… но я не уверена, учитывая, все это сумасшествие, которое произошло в фильме, и по сравнению с этим история совсем безобидная. Надеюсь, вы насладитесь ее прочтением!
> 
> Целую!
> 
> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> Дополнительная история к первой части "Останься" (которую стоит прочитать, прежде чем приступать к этой), где вы узнаете, кто же все-таки разрешил Нат слопать столько торта)
> 
> Наслаждайтесь!

_— **Мы любим тебя**_ , — сказал Баки с не пролившимися слезами на глазах.

Он не стал бы говорить такое просто так.

_— Мы любим тебя_.

Это была его фраза, означающая « _я с тобой до конца_ », которую он говорил Стиву в течение тех нескольких счастливых недель 1938 года.

_— Мы любим тебя_.

Эти слова значили то, что никто другой не понял бы.

_— Мы любим тебя_.

Только Баки и Стив.

_— Мы любим тебя_.

И Баки не стал бы говорить такое просто так, только если это было бы правдой.

_— Мы любим тебя_.

Эти три слова — единственное, о чем мог думать Стив, попав в 2012, чтобы вернуть Камень Разума и Камень Времени. Сердце в груди бешено стучало, пока он выполнял свое задание и едва снова не наткнулся на самого себя, пытаясь вернуть щит, но все же успел избежать этого и отправился в 2014 на Вормир. Попав туда, Стив отметил про себя, что ему стоит спросить у Клинта, какого хрена тот не рассказал ему кто, черт возьми, является стражем Камня Души? Не зная заранее с кем ему предстоит столкнуться, Стив почувствовал себя рыбешкой, безмолвно открывающей рот, шокировано уставившись на старого врага.

— О, Капитан… Я же говорил вам, что в моем будущем вы обладали силой Богов, — произнес Красный Череп, видя, что Стив держит в руках Мьёльнир.

Однако Стиву было плевать на силу Богов и всю эту болтовню — в его мыслях до сих пор повторялись всего три слова, которые он так и не смог поверить, что услышал.

Когда он попал в Асгард, все лишь только усложнилось. Место, словно взятое из какой-то волшебной сказки с его великолепной архитектурой, выполненной в золотом цвете, завораживало дух, и Стив сразу же подумал, как бы ему хотелось привести сюда Баки и показать ему всю эту красоту, остаться здесь и жить в каком-нибудь домике с огромным балконом, на котором он мог бы за один присест нарисовать это удивительный мир. Но дело не ждет, поэтому он решительно двинулся к дворцу, желая, наконец, вернуть Камень Реальности, который оказался одним из самых проблемных, ведь для того, чтобы сделать это, Стиву пришлось ввести его с помощью инъекции Джейн Фостер, которая, конечно же, проснулась, когда он уже закончил передачу Камня. После этого Стиву пришлось прятаться намного дольше, чем он предполагал в не менее впечатляющей, чем весь этот мир, библиотеке Асгарда. К сожалению, ему также пришлось попрощаться с Мьёльниром, но эй, у него все еще оставалось два Камня, которые необходимо было как можно скорее вернуть на место, и вот тогда-то он будет, наконец, свободен, так ведь? Кроме того, теперь у него был с собой щит.

Он прибыл в Нью-Джерси, отсчитывая минуты, дабы не пропустить время своего прыжка. Он оказался в том же месте, что и в прошлый раз, одолжил похожую одежду и, низко опустив голову, направился в бункер, где Тони нашел Тессеракт.

Стив с облегчением вздохнул, как только куб оказался на своем законном месте, но тут же насторожился, услышав за спиной взвод курка пистолета и почувствовав дуло, приставленное к затылку.

— _Медленно повернись, и я не выстрелю._ — Это была она. Она последовала за ним сразу же, как только увидела, как он вошел в ее кабинет, и узнала его точеный профиль. Но это же не мог быть _он_? Он умер. Однако человек, представший перед ее глазами и повернувшийся лицом, был именно тем голубоглазым блондином, которого Пегги Картер все еще помнила. Это был Стив.

_— Это, правда, я. Я могу все объяснить._

Пегги внимательно выслушала его историю и с пониманием отнеслась к его спешке из-за нехватки времени. Несмотря на это, Стив успел спросить Пегги о ее жизни, и она рассказала, что у нее все прекрасно, о своих детях и муже, и добавила, что ей очень жаль, что ему не удалось прожить свою жизнь так, как смогла это сделать она. Стив не стал упоминать, что она уже рассказывала ему все это в прошлом, то есть в будущем, но он все же решился раскрыть ей главную причину, почему ему нужно было возвращаться в свое время как можно скорее.

_— Баки ждет ребенка._

Пегги правда любила Стива — он был ее лучшим другом, — но даже когда ее невероятно сильно к нему влекло, она так и не призналась в своих чувствах, понимая, что в его сердце есть место лишь для одного человека, и это, к сожалению, была не она. Это был голубоглазый брюнет, ради которого Стив рискнул жизнью в Аццано, только бы спасти его. Это был тот, с кого Стив не сводил глаз, пока тот не замечал этого — тот, кого Стив любил еще с подростковых лет, и чья смерть причинила ему непереносимую боль, и он решил броситься в воды ледяного океана, больше не видя смысла в жизни без него.

Стив однажды поведал ей, что они с Баки практически стали родителями еще до начала войны, о том, как он был рад этой новости и в то же время боялся, осознавая, что время было не совсем благоприятным, однако они готовы были пожертвовать всем, чего бы это ни стоило, только бы их драгоценный ребенок был здоров и любим, появившись на этот свет.

— Баки потерял ребенка, прежде чем мы успели почувствовать его первый толчок, — поделился Стив, и Пегги крепко его обняла, чувствуя, как его горькие слезы оседают мокрыми каплями на ее рубашке. Она не отважилась рассказать Стиву, что читала досье Баки, в котором упоминалось о его беременности в 1943 году, а также о том, что, к сожалению, он потерял ребенка в Англии. Стив, казалось, не знал об этом, и Пегги посчитала, что у нее нет права сообщать подобные вести.

Услышав о радостной новости, Пегги прослезилась от счастья, понимая, что у этих двоих появиться третий шанс стать родителями, вернуть свои отношения и быть, наконец, вместе.

— О, дорогой… — она заметила слезы в глазах Стива и еще крепче его обняла, — Так чего же ты ждешь, а, Стив? Иди! Возвращайся домой! Возвращайся к нему! К своему ребенку! Позволь себе, наконец, быть счастливым, ты заслуживаешь этого, так же как и Баки. Давай, иди же!

Прибытие Стива на планету Мораг оказалось не таким простым, как он ожидал. Заметив, как Милано* планирует над землей в поисках подходящего места для посадки, Стив выругался и быстро побежал в сторону гробницы, где и должен был храниться Камень Силы, и положил сферу на место — туда, куда сказала ему Небула.

До прыжка ему оставалась одна минута, и он должен был успеть и свалить к чертям с этой планеты, если бы не…

— Эй! А ты кто еще такой? — крикнул ему какой-то человек, точно не являющийся Квиллом… и еще пошло наперекосяк.

Так Стив и оказался окружен толпой людей с другой планеты без дополнительной поддержки в виде Мьёльнира, которая бы ему сейчас точно не помешала. Где-то на Земле у Баки наверняка сработала тревога, сообщающая ему, что Стив опять сейчас делает что-то геройски глупое. И что же делает Стив? Конечно же, то, что умеет лучше всего — сражается, только в этот раз помня, что он в космосе и из подручных предметов у него только лишь щит. Здорово, не правда ли? Вот только в одно мгновение он почти справился этими ребятами, практически уложив всех на лопатки, а уже в другое — едва не уложили его. Драка все не заканчивалась, а он уже пропустил свое время и теперь почувствовал чистую ярость. Ему _нужно_ вернуться! Он же, черт возьми, станет отцом! Он должен вернуться ради Баки, ради их ребенка. Но возможность сделать это, как и время, неумолимо исчезало.

Корабль Квилла, наконец, приземлился, спугнув его противников, и Стив сделал тоже, что и недавно в Асгарде — вырубил парочку человек и спрятался, следя, чтобы его не увидели и в то же время задавая координаты на своем GPS-устройстве и пытаясь понять, куда, черт подери, оно его перенесет.

Вводя дату, Стив шептал числа себе под нос, чтобы убедиться, что сделал все правильно, когда за спиной вдруг кто-то закричал, и его рука дрогнула. Стив взвыл, понимая, что совершил ошибку, но поделать ничего уже не мог. Он знал, что Брюс приберег запасной план на случай, если тот пропустит свой прыжок, но это также значило, что он затеряется в квантовом мире на несколько часов, дней, недель, месяцев или даже лет. А Стив просто не мог позволить себе задержаться здесь даже на пару минут. Черт!

Винить во всем можно было лишь себя самого, ведь вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на миссии, его сердце и разум были в 2023 году, где остался его Баки — любовь всей его жизни, который ждал пока тот вернется через обещанные 5 секунд. И ждал он не в одиночестве — теперь нет. Теперь на Земле его ждал еще и их ребенок. А Стив так и не вернулся и пропустит время, которое мог бы провести с ними. Он пропустит все месяцы беременности, не пойдет с Баки на суперусовершенствованные узи, которые сейчас проводят омегам, не услышит сердцебиение своего ребенка, не сможет поучаствовать в оформлении детской и покупках крошечных вещичек, одеял и колыбели для их малыша. Он не сможет быть рядом с Баки, чтобы позаботиться о нем, покупать ему вкусности, которые ему может внезапно захотеться в любое время дня и ночи. Он не сделает гнездо для своего омеги, не поцелует его выпирающий животик и не почувствует, как их драгоценный малыш впервые толкается.

Господи, он же пропустит его рождение, не услышит первый крик их сына или дочки, не увидит, как Баки кормит его или ее с любящей улыбкой на губах. Его не будет рядом в бессонные ночи, суматошные дни, или когда у ребенка начнут резаться зубки. Стив пропустит его первое слово, первые шаги, первую стрижку и все первое, потому, что его не будет рядом. Он все пропустит. А вдруг произойдет самое ужасное, и Баки потеряет ребенка? Стив должен быть рядом, чтобы поддержать его, чтобы сказать, что вместе они справятся, что могут провести специальные тесты, чтобы убедиться, что в будущем они все-таки смогут стать родителями, если продолжат пробовать.

Стив не мог не осознавать, что судьба дает ему новый шанс, а он отмахивается от него, как от чего-то ненужного.

Переместившись в какое-то непонятное место, он упал на колени, не сдерживая слез, катящихся по щеках от осознания своей потери, и чувствуя, словно сердце разлетелось на миллион осколков.

Вокруг было ужасно жарко, и находился он в… тропическом лесу? Странно, но здесь было довольно шумно, поблизости играла музыка, были слышны разговоры людей и радостные визги детей. Стив прикрепил щит за спину и пошел на шум. Рядом с этим небольшим лесом располагался особняк, а за ним гигантский сад, где, кажется, проходило чье-то празднование. Украшения были подозрительно знакомыми, особенно цвета — синий, золотой и красный — словно с костюма Денверс. По территории были расставлены столы, у которых стояли люди и это… это был Баки? Он был чертовски красивым и казался таким счастливым. Он улыбался и весело смеялся. Его волосы были намного короче, чем Стив запомнил, а бороды как не бывало. Посмотрев на запястье, Баки зашел в дом, и Стив проверил свое устройство перемещения, чтобы понять в каком году он оказался. Согласно высветившейся дате, он переместился в 2034 год в Бирнин Зана — столицу Ваканды.

Стив огляделся вокруг и уже собирался возвращаться обратно в лес и вновь испытать свою удачу, переместившись в квантовый мир, но забыл обо всем, когда заметил кого-то играющего с детьми в футбол.

_Себя._

Это был он, одетый в джинсы и белую футболку, босоногий и с короткими волосами, густой бородой и широченной, счастливой улыбкой на губах. А затем Стив увидел других Мстителей, увидел Хэппи, Морган, Пеппер, тетю Мэй, Кэсси… все собрались здесь.

Огромный торт был скрыт группкой людей, мешающей рассмотреть его получше, но Стив все же смог разглядеть на вершине имя «Нат», цифру 4 и свечу. Какого…?

— Капитан-сосулька, так не честно! — пожаловался Питер, и тот Стив громко рассмеялся, отмахнувшись от него.

— Не называй папу Капитаном-сосулькой! — воскликнул один из детей, и Стив посмотрел на него, чувствуя, как на глаза набегают слезы. Мальчику было не более 7-8 лет, и он был так похож на Баки, так похож на него самого.

И он назвал того Стива папой.

Стив прикрыл рот ладонью, пытаясь взять себя в руки и успокоиться.

Так это его будущее? Его будущее, где он вместе с Баки, с человеком, которого он любит всем своим сердцем и душой? Так у них все-таки все получилось?

Она наблюдал за вечеринкой, укрывшись за деревьями, и нескольких минут для него стало достаточно, чтобы понять, что это празднование дня рождения одной из его дочерей. Одной из, потому что, если он, конечно же, не ошибался, среди гостей бродило сразу 3 невероятно очаровательных девчушки, которые называли того Стива папулей, так же как и еще недавно мини-версия Баки. Он до сих пор не мог поверить в то, что он сейчас видит, когда вдруг будущий он прошел внутрь дома, по пути натянув обувь.

Стив, затаив дыхание от радости, наблюдал, как его дочки играют со Мстителями, которых к тому же называют дядюшками и тетушками. Он был действительно удивлен, увидев, как Небула улыбается и весело смеется с Нат, и да, конечно же, они с Баки просто не могли не назвать одного из своих детей в честь его лучшей подруги. Локи тоже был здесь, и выглядел… вполне нормально, не тем свихнувшимся злодеем, но был все также коварен, и явно стал частью команды Мстителей. Стив заметил и доктора Стренджа, делающего из шариков зверушек, и Сэма, смеющегося вместе со Скоттом и Вонгом, а также еще нескольких человек, которых пока не знал.

Взгляд Стива был прикован ко всему происходящему на вечеринке сразу, и когда из дома вышли его будущая версия вместе с Баки, который держал на руках самую чудесную малышку в мире, он почувствовал, как по щеке скользит слеза. Подойдя к имениннице, они запели «с днем рождения».

— Семейный портрет! — воскликнул воодушевленно Сэм, заставив всех членов семейства Роджерс-Барнс по команде тут же собраться вместе, и Стив был вновь не в силах сдержать слез.

Господи, для фотографии собралось 9 человек, 7 из которых были детьми, а рядом стояла счастливая пара. Это была большая, очень большая семья, о которой они с Баки всегда и мечтали. Стиву захотелось узнать, как зовут каждого из малышей, но он решил приберечь это знание на будущее. У него еще будет возможность подумать об именах вместе с Баки, когда придет время. В груди внезапно потеплело от гордости за свою будущую семью, когда все обнялись и старшие дети заворковали над самой младшенькой. Будущие Стив и Баки поцеловались, и тогда Стив заметил кольца, гордо сверкающие на их пальцах и демонстрирующие их счастливый союз.

Стиву не хотелось уходить, он желал наслаждаться этим днем, смотря на свою семью бесконечно, хотя сам и не являлся ее частью. Решив взять себя в руки, он вновь зашел в лес, бросив еще один, последний взгляд на себя и Баки, болтающих с тетей Мэй, которая держала малышку на руках, и установил часы.

_— Гален —_ _вóда_ _! —_ прокричал кто-то из детей, при чем откуда-то совсем недалеко от Стива.

Поблизости послышались топот и смех, который разносился вглубь леса, и Стив заметил Нат, именинницу, пытающуюся залезть на дерево, чтобы еще лучше затаиться, вместо того, чтобы, как и все остальные просто спрятаться за деревьями. У нее это не очень хорошо выходило, поэтому Стив не сдержался.

_— Эй! Нужна помощь? —_ поинтересовался он у светловолосой девочки.

_— Да, папуля, пожалуйста! —_ согласилась она, заставив его сердце забиться в бешеном ритме.

_— Хорошо. Что мне сделать?_

_— Хммм, помоги мне встать тебе на плечи, как и всегда?_

Ого! А карабканье по деревьям, оказывается, для них — того будущего Стива и его дочери — совершенно обычное занятие?

_— А, ну хорошо. Сейчас, —_ кивнул он, подошел ближе и слегка присел. С помощью новой опоры Нат оттолкнулась и забралась на верхушку без каких-либо проблем.

_— Спасибо папуль, Гален теперь ни за что меня не найдет!_

Кто?

_— Пожалуйста, Нат._

_— Можно я съем еще кусочек торта, если выиграю? А я обязательно выиграю! —_ произнесла она со свойственным лишь детям воодушевлением, а у него от широкой улыбки, появившейся на губах, даже слегка заболели щеки.

_— Да, конечно можно. Съешь столько торта, сколько сможешь._

_— Пап, пожалуйста, иди. Гален тут же меня найдет, если увидит тебя здесь! —_ попросила она. И сама идея проиграть ее, кажется, жутко злила.

_— Не беспокойся, малышка. Я и так уже собирался уходить. Удачи с игрой! —_ пожелал он с улыбкой, и, не медля, нажал на часы, ненадолго прощаясь с этой своей жизнью, приветствуя свое будущее.

В этот раз, вместо того, чтобы переместиться в квантовый мир в слезах, Стив ворвался туда с улыбкой. Теперь он знал, что они с Баки будут вместе до самого конца с их 7 прекрасными детьми — они родились у них еще до 2034 года, и кто знает, может быть, у них появится еще парочка малышей? Он пока не знал, как им возобновить свои отношения, но решил, что приложит для этого все усилия — он восстановит то, что было между ними 80 лет назад и то, что, он так жалел, тогда не сохранил.

Все, что ему нужно было — отправиться в их с Баки время, все исправить, отказаться от всего лишнего и вновь отдать сердце своему омеге — тому, кто навсегда сбережет его.

Проще говоря, он должен вернуться. К Баки. Домой. И спустя несколько месяцев, которые показались ему несколькими секундами, у него это удалось. Он вернулся, встретился со своим перворожденным сыном, остался со своей маленькой семьей и начал жить так, как ему все и советовали, и что самое важное — он проживал свою жизнь рядом с тем человеком, с которым мечтал еще с подростковых лет — с Баки.

**Author's Note:**

> * Милано (англ. Milano) — космический корабль Стражей галактики. На Милано Питер Квилл долетел до Морага, где завладел Сферой.


End file.
